


Save It For, Save It For The Bedroom

by allylikethecat



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 23:14:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10977408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allylikethecat/pseuds/allylikethecat
Summary: Connor blinked, trying to figure out how he had gotten into his current situation.





	Save It For, Save It For The Bedroom

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> So, I've been fiddling with this for the last month and a half, and I need to just post it so I stop touching it. I apologize profusely if it's awful. 
> 
> Anyway, this is unbetaed so all mistakes are my own. I do not own any of these people, none of this is real, it's all fake. 
> 
> Title from "Save it for the Bedroom" by You Me At Six 
> 
> This can be read as a companion to my other fic featuring Connor and Pasta, "Jealous Minds They Think Alike" but it can also be read as a stand alone. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Let me know what you think! 
> 
> <3

Connor blinked, trying to figure out how he had gotten into his current situation. 

He had dried cum on his stomach and David Pastrnak was in his bed sound asleep, their legs tangled together, he had an arm thrown across Connor’s chest. Connor had woken up clinging to the older boy. He blinked. The alarm clock on his bedside table read 3:08am. He wondered if it would be in bad taste to text Dylan. 

Pastrnak had his face buried in the crook of his neck. His breath was hot and made Connor want to squirm as Pastrnak exhaled, causing the sensitive bitten and bruised skin of his neck to tingle. 

Who was he kidding? He knew exactly how he had ended up here. The morning after the game in Boston, David Pastrnak had made him French toast, kissed him heavily on the mouth and got him an Uber back to the hotel his team was staying at. Shame had colored his cheeks as his driver wove through Boston city traffic. What kind of example was he setting as a team captain who didn’t make it back to the hotel? He wondered if management knew. He wondered if he was in trouble. 

Connor hadn’t talked to Pastrnak since; he didn’t even have his number. He knew that it would have been easy enough to get, but he didn’t know what he would even do with it if had had it. They followed each other on instagram now, but Pastrnak hardly ever posted. Connor didn’t have the courage to DM him. He wasn’t sure how he would react if Pastrnak didn’t answer. 

Connor couldn’t get their night together out of his mind. Milan kept smirking at him when they returned to Edmonton. He didn’t know if that meant that he knew what had transpired between them, or if he was purely gloating because he assumed they had fallen into friendship. 

He didn’t want to have expectations when the Bruins arrived in Edmonton. But he couldn’t help but have them. He couldn’t keep his eyes off of number eighty-eight when their lines weren’t matched against each other on the ice. 

Pastrnak had a black eye, left over from two games ago, and he hadn’t bothered to get his front teeth fixed yet. Blonde stubble shaded his jaw, and Connor ached to feel its burn between his thighs. 

The words when have been so easy to whisper as they skated past each other during warm ups, Connor following Looch like a lost puppy as he hovered near the red line, talking to David Krecji, Pastrnak hovering near Krecji. Pastrnak said something to Krecji in Czech with a broken smirk. Connor’s stomach was full of butterflies. The words were left unsaid. It didn’t matter anyway, somehow, despite Connor’s tendency to accidently on purpose self-sabotage, Pastrnak still ended up in his bed. 

Connor found Pastrnak after the game. Or rather, maybe Pastrnak found him. He was leaning against the side of Connor’s sensible white Lexus SUV, the ends of his hair still damp; a black and gray checkered backpack that Connor recognized as Louis Vuitton looped around one shoulder. Connor was struck with the urge to scold him, to tell him to put a hat on, and zip the winter jacket he wore over his suit or else he was going to catch a cold. 

He looked up from his phone when he heard Connor approaching. 

“Think you not show.” Pastrnak said his accent seemed thicker than Connor remembered, his voice lower. But then again, maybe Connor was projecting his own lust onto the blonde boy. 

“Had to talk to the press,” Connor said, he swallowed hard, the fact that they had lost the game, and been shut out stung. He had been fantasizing about Pastrnak since he had been all but dumped into the Uber back in Boston. But now faced against the elder man, Connor felt like an unsure child.

“I think you not want see me,” Pastrnak said. Connor looked around and realized his car was the only one left in the player’s lot. “Big Brother Looch say he hurt me if hurt you.” Pastrnak continued. “But I don’t want to hurt.” Pastrnak grinned wickedly. “Unless you ask nicely.” 

Connor’s mouth went dry, maybe it was his imagination but suddenly his dress pants felt tighter. 

“I always want to see you.” Connor found himself saying, shocking himself even more when he realized just how much he meant them. He wasn’t used to speaking with such honesty, especially to someone he hardly knew. 

Pastrnak smiled, showing off his broken teeth. Connor wondered if he should be ashamed, falling into Pastrnak’s orbit so quickly, when last time they met he was folded into an Uber like a one nightstand. He wondered if that’s what he was. A convenient fuck when their teams played. Connor wondered if that was something he was comfortable with, or if he would feel used in the morning. He hadn’t last time, but Connor had also left thinking that one of them would call. 

“Play too far away,” Pastrnak stated, pushing himself off of Connor’s car and stepping forward, closing the distance between them, moving carefully for his shiny black dress shoes offered no traction on the ice coating the parking lot. Connor himself had almost fallen making his way out of the arena. It would have been embarrassing, a hockey player injured in an icy parking lot. 

“You could have called.” Connor stated, his words coming out more accusative than he intended. He knew the radio silence following their night together had bothered him, but he hadn’t realized just how much.

“So could have you,” Pastrnak said, fumbling over the English as it left his lips. “Think you not want, make clear that you not like me.” 

“So you waited by my car after a game where you shutout my team?” Connor asked, not even trying to swallow back the snark in his tone. 

Pastrnak shrugged and gave Connor a lopsided grin. “I maybe think, try and change mind.” 

“It’ll take more than your fucked up smile to change my mind,” Connor said harshly, even though he had already decided to go home with Pastrnak. He wasn’t sure why he was being so mean Pastrnak didn’t deserve it. He especially didn’t deserve an attack on something that was out of his control like his broken teeth. But at the same time, Connor was just now realizing how hurt he had been, and he wanted Pastrnak to know it. 

“Good thing I call for dinner table,” Pastrnak said cheekily, seemingly unphased by Connor’s words. He wondered if Pastrnak was capable of anything other than cheerful and happy go lucky. 

“What?” Connor asked dumbly. 

“Make, forget word, when call ahead for dinner table? Reservation? Win you back, even though you stubborn.” 

“I thought you liked that?” Connor asked, stepping forward so that they were merely inches apart, playing into Pastrnak’s flirting. He thought about how Pastrnak had taken him on the couch, in the kitchen and finally on his bed back in Boston. Arousal burned in his stomach, Connor licked his lower lip and glanced up at Pastrnak through his lashes. 

“Unlock car, eat dinner, I win you back.” Pastrnak stated, reaching up to kiss Connor gently on to the top of the head. He suppressed a huff. That wasn’t what he wanted, though he did need to eat. Connor knew that he was bigger than Pastrnak, but there was something about their dynamic that made him feel small and delicate. He liked that someone else had everything together for once and that he could let his guard down and just go along for the ride. 

 

Connor was tipsy, giggling into Pastrnak’s neck in the back of the Uber they had stumbled into after dinner. They had each finished a bottle of wine, the sweet liquid going straight to Connor’s head. He didn’t drink much during the season, or in general. He had sucked it down quickly trying to calm his nerves as they waited for their food at the steakhouse Pastrnak had chosen. 

Later, Connor would be embarrassed that he was feeling the affects of the alcohol much more visibly than Pastrnak, he needed to remember Pastrnak was Czech, and they started drinking young there. But for the time being he chose to remind himself that Pastrnak had shaken his head when Connor tried to hand him the ticket from the valet, and instead called them an Uber on his cracked iPhone and mumbled that they would pick up the car in the morning. Connor liked the idea that there would be a morning together.

The second they stepped through the threshold of Connor’s house, the comfortable one story he had purchased from Hallsy after his heartbreaking trade, Connor attached himself to Pastrnak’s neck. He fumbled with the elder boy’s tie and hastily trying to undo the buttons of his shirt, hoping he would be able to tug off his winter coat, his blazer and shirt all in one movement. Once he got the tie off he ended up shoving Pastrnak backwards in his enthusiasm, pinning him firmly against the front door. 

Pastrnak whined low in the back of his throat and pushed Connor off of him. His tie was loose around his neck, his shirt unbuttoned beneath his blazer and coat. His hair was ruffled mess, and he had the start of a dark bruise blooming across the side of his neck, the imprint of Connor’s teeth visible up close. 

Connor blinked, tears filling his eyes as feelings of rejection filled his chest. Pastrnak’s gaze softened. “Are you sure you want?” he asked softly, “Not just wine?” 

Connor all but growled, launching himself at Pastrnak once again, tongues battling for dominance as Pastrnak flipped them around, so that this time it was Connor pinned against the door. 

“Always want you,” Connor panted, pulling away from Pastrnak’s mouth so that he could nip possessively at the elder’s jaw. 

Pastrnak smiled, and tugged Connor up so that their lips were once again connected. Connor was suddenly grateful that he hadn’t found a new roommate yet after Hallsy was traded. 

“Bedroom,” he all but slurred against Pastrnak’s mouth, too overcome with lust to fully annunciate the word. Pastrnak obliged. 

 

Connor slowly extracted himself from Pastrnak’s embrace, careful not to wake the elder as he shuffled his way to the bathroom, the pressure in his bladder too much to ignore. He pissed quickly, when he was done he wet a washcloth and tried to wipe up the mess that was dried on his stomach.

He didn’t do the greatest job, but he felt better as he stepped into a clean pair of boxer briefs and swallowed a few Advil. A headache was brewing in the base of his skull, a result of all the wine. Pastrnak shifted, the blankets slipping down giving Connor an enticing view of his dick. He swallowed hard, his own dick twitching with interest. He mentally cursing the fact that he was twenty years old, he came three times that night, he shouldn’t be getting hard again. He tried to slip back into bed quickly as not to wake Pastrnak but he had no such luck. 

The blonde blinked sleepily, reaching out so that he could once again wrap himself around Connor. 

“I had to piss,” Connor offered as explanation. Pastrnak hummed, and snuggled closer. Connor smiled despite himself, he should have known that Pastrnak would like to cuddle. 

“Visit this summer,” Pastrnak said sleepily and Connor froze, going stiff in Pastrnak’s arms. 

“What?” Connor asked, he felt Pastrnak smile against his neck. 

“Come visit this summer, come to Czech, you like Praha,” Pastrnak mumbled. 

Connor smiled, he wasn’t entirely sure how he had ended up in this situation. But he was incredibly happy that he had.


End file.
